Confesions
by TheRealEggness
Summary: A confession during a lunchtime with smosh video could change them both forever. this is my first fanfic ever. Ianthony. Rated T to be safe


"Ian," I called from my room.  
"Yeah?" he asked sitting on the couch in the living room. Ian had a  
beautiful voice that I loved, I loved pretty much everything about  
him, and I have for years. I knew he didn't feel the same way so I  
never said a word about it.  
"Where did you put the newest lunchtime with smosh video file? I can't  
find it anywhere!" I said looking through all the files on my computer.  
"Your computer was off so I uploaded it to mine" he replied. I walked  
across the hall into Ian's room and sat down in front of his  
computer. There was a folder titled "smosh" so I clicked on it. I  
found the video and also another folder inside the smosh one with my  
name on it. I wondered what it would be; maybe it was a collection of  
video clips with me in them for a new remix video or something. In the  
back of my mind I hoped that it showed a sign of him loving me back. I  
knew it was impossible but I still wished.

I decided not to click on it because I was likely to just get  
disappointed, but I was still curious. I opened the Internet and  
logged into YouTube so I could upload the video. As it was uploading,  
my curiosity got the best of me and I decided to open the folder.  
Inside was a collection of pictures of me that has been edited with  
hearts around my face and love quotes at the bottom. I was shocked.  
Did Ian do this? Who else would have? Did he actually like me too? I  
really hoped so, I didn't want to ask him in fear that he would lie  
and deny it. That would just make things awkward. I wanted to tell him  
how I felt for the longest time, but I never knew how or when. I just  
needed a good time and I would tell him.  
"Hey Anthony, did you find it?" Ian asked from the doorway. I quickly  
closed the folder.  
"Yeah, it's uploading now. It should still be a while though"  
"alright. Do you want to start filming lunchtime for next  
week?" he asked.  
"Sure. Where do you want to go?"  
"let's get pizza" Ian suggested I took out my cell phone as Ian started  
filming, and I ordered the pizza in a silly voice as we always do.  
"Who's driving today?" I asked as we walked to the garage.  
"It's your turn." Ian said. I got into the drivers side if my car as  
Ian climbed into the passenger seat. We drove to the pizza place as we  
joked around on camera. Out of the corner of my eye it looked like Ian  
was staring at me most of the time, but I had to drive so I couldn't  
really tell.  
After we got the pizza and got home Ian filmed some more and I noticed  
more now how he kept staring at me. I knew I had to tell him how I  
felt. I just needed a good chance.  
"Anthony I think it's time for something." Ian said then faced the  
camera towards me. I sang the finding Twitter questions song then took  
out my phone and opened Twitter.

I had to scroll through a lot of questions before I found anything  
interesting enough to have on the video. One question caught my eye.  
" smosh_life tells us to each share a secret" I said looking at Ian.  
"My names not really Ian, its Robert." Ian joked. I laughed. "Alright  
Anthony, now you have to share a secret" Ian said looking into my  
eyes. This was my chance to tell Ian that I loved him, and find out if  
he loved me back.  
"Okay, Ian I saw the folder on your computer with all the pictures of  
me," I started. Ian looked shocked and scared that I had found out.  
"I'm sorry Anthony, I never wanted you to find out-" I cut him off.  
"It's okay Ian," I took the camera from his hands and pointed it at  
him. "I love you too" I told him. Then I leaned forward towards his  
shocked face and kissed him. He kissed me back passionately.  
" Anthony?" he asked.  
"Yeah?" I replied pulling away a bit.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked looking into my eyes.  
"Of course. I've been waiting forever for you to ask." I said smiling  
like crazy. I kissed him again but more passionately this time. When  
the kiss was over he said  
"this has been the best lunchtime video ever." I laughed.  
"I bet we made a lot of fan girls happy"


End file.
